bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Miha Visic
Miha Visic is the youngest of the Visic family. Biography Life before Mata Nui Miha and her siblings were put onto a boat that was traveling to Mata-Nui, in hope that they could find a better life. During the travel Miha and Kirgon noticed that some of their things were going missing. After a long day and night of investigating they figured out that the culprit was Toa Morell (Pirate Captain Lohkar in disguise.) Miha hurried to confront Morell, and bumped into him as he was leaving the ship. Filled with anger she lashed out and attacked him, alerting the entire crew to Morell's deception. Morell, who everybody know knew was Lohkar, grabbed an escape ship, and sailed off. While Miha and the Captain were trying to stop Morell from escaping, Raknar and his crew, had snuck up on the ship, also plundering it. But upon seeing that it had no cargo of value Raknar and his crew set sail, leaving the ship alone. The rest of the journey went without disturbance and Miha and the rest of the crew arrived on Mata-Nui. Life in Ta-Koro Upon arriving on Mata Nui, the four Visic siblings were left on the Ta-Wahi coast, with nowhere to go, and no one to look after them. The four rested on the coastline, awaiting the promise of a real home that had been promised to them by their parents before they left. At that time, a Toa of Fire named Virthee happened to be strolling on the beach, searching for medicinal plants to aid him in his practice. Virthee stumbled across the four siblings and, taking pity upon them, took them in as his own. Many happy days followed, with the Visics happily learning all that they could about Virthee’s medical trade. But those joyful days were not to last. Exactly one week later, the oldest sibling, Moylan Visic, had a violent disagreement with Virthee and stormed out of the house, swearing to never return. The three siblings were understandably shaken by this upset, but eventually got back into the rhythm of life, learning to adapt without Moylan. But again, the joy was not to last, for 35 years after Moylan left, the second oldest, and the sibling that Miha bonded with the most, Kirgon Visic, also left Virthee and the Visics, over a disagreement over his morals. This was a strong blow to the two remaining Visics, but Miha took it especially hard, as she had always looked up to Kirgon, and now he was leaving her with only Dreenan to comfort her. But she and Dreenan, who was the third oldest Visic Sibling, managed to survive, although Miha joined the Le-Koro Gukko force to take out her pain on criminals. The two remaining siblings managed to survive, leaning on each other when the loss of the siblings was too much for them to handle on their own. Upon reaching the age of 142 Dreenan decided that she was of age, and bade farewell to Virthee and Miha, claiming that she would come back some day, and thanking Virthee and Miha for being there for her. This left Miha and Virthee all by themselves. After bickering a bit, the two formed a bond akin to one between a father and a daughter, and Miha started seriously studying under Virthee, learning everything there was to learn about his medical trade.Eventually the day came where Miha decided that she was going to head out for adventure, and after bidding Virthee farewell, headed to Le-Koro. Adventures on Mata Nui Once she arrived in Le-Koro, Miha was confronted with her uncle’s ransacked hut. After meeting up with Moylan, and getting into a quick skirmish with Xxeth, a servant of Makuta, she decided to team up with four beings she had met in the fight. Havon, who is a Drunk Toa of Fire, Snelly, who is a Noble Toa of Air, Denuka, who is a stylish Toa of Sound, and Mimira, a Le-Matoran child, sister to Snelly. Miha and her four allies traveled to Ga-Koro, with the intent of finding Zygad, Miha’s uncle. On the way to Ga-Koro, Miha and Snelly came across the Infernavika, which was out in the middle of the sea. Happening to know that the Infamous Pirate Captain Lohkar was the Captain of the Infernavika due to an incident in her past, Miha and Snelly boarded the ship, hoping to take Lohkar captive and turn him into the authorities. The battle quickly went sour, and Snelly was captured. Miha wasn’t in much of a better spot, being attacked by Raknar, a vicious Skakdi Pirate. The battle between Miha and Raknar lasted for a while, neither side gaining the advantage, but then the rest of the crew came out, and Miha realized it was a lost cause. The Matoran fled on her Gukko, hoping to get some backup. Retrieving Havon and Dekuna, the three decided to have Dekuna and Miha cause a distraction, allowing Havon to sneak aboard and free Snelly. The plan's participants played their roles well. Quickly freeing Snelly, the four hopped onto their gukkos and sped back to the Koro. Arriving in Ga-Koro, the group quickly met Zealokan and Paygies, two Toa who were head over heels in love for each other. Thanks to the suggestion of Zealokan, Miha and the rest of her allies formed the Hau Karda, a group that’s sole purpose is to protect the heart of Mata Nui, the Matoran. Shortly after forming the group headed to Po-Koro to go and protect Hafu, a member of the Chronicler’s Company. After a long and grueling battle, the Hau Karda failed, and Hafu was thrown underground. The group returned to Po-Koro, planning on resting, then jumping back into action to protect the rest of the Chronicler’s Company. But, as they were resting, the Koro was attacked by a group of Rahkshi, and the Hau Karda snapped into action. Miha preformed crowd control, keeping innocent civilians from getting hurt in the fight, while the heavy hitters of the team went to go ward off the Rahkshi. The Rahkshi were eventually repulsed after Tillian Juturna killed one. After resting yet again, the group met, Tangrua (A Po-Matoran inventer), Tegam (A Toa of Magnetism), and Amakav (A Toa of Fire), and quickly recruited them. Tangrua offered his inverter’s hut as a base for the Hau Karda, reminding the group that they had planned to gain a safe-house in each Koro. With a bit of prodding thanks to Miha, the group headed to Le-Koro. Miha was separated from the group, and arrived at the Koro early. After waiting fruitlessly for the rest of the group to arrive, Miha went to the Le-Koro cemetery, planning on paying respect to Tamaru and her fallen squad. Arriving at the grave site, Miha heard rumor that the same people that had killed her Gukko Force Squad, were planning on attacking Le-Koro. She quickly suited up, and set out to capture them, and bring them in. Quickly finding the camp, she set a few traps, and settled down for the night. While she was sleeping, she was kidnapped and given a Mark of Determination. The next morning, Miha attacked the camp, taking down the three Toa with the help of her mark. She dragged the three Toa to the Gukko Force’s headquarters before falling off the tree. Angle, her Gukko, quickly caught her, and landed on the ground, fearing that it was dangerous to move her. Miha heard the rest of the Hau Karda nearby, and started limping towards the sound of the group. She arrived at the scene of a fierce Rahkshi battle, but because there was so much uncertainty about the situation, she temporarily lost the use of her arms and legs. She cried out for help, before falling unconscious. She woke up in the Le-Koro hospital, where she regained use of her arms and legs through intense determination. Quickly leaving the hospital, Miha went to go find a base in Le-Koro for the Hau Karda. A base was found, and Miha quickly set up all the stuff they would need, before heading back to where she had last saw Havon, wanting to talk to him. On the way, she was approached by the owner of the local Orphanage, who was desperately needing cash to keep the orphanage afloat. Moved partially by the fact that she thought of herself as an adopted orphan, Miha vowed to help the orphans out, and quickly signed the Hau Karda up for a charity drive, with all proceeds going towards the orphans. Finding Havon, she talked to him about the charity drive, convincing him to get the Hau Karda involved. With that out of the way, she traveled to Po-Koro, and recruited Virthee, before heading back. Soon after she arrived, the Musical Charity Drive started, with Miha and Havon leading the Pre-Musical Show. After telling the crowd who they were, and what the Hau Karda stood for, Miha and Havon left the stage, and the musical began. Appearance and Tools Appearance Miha wears light green armor with darker green highlights. She wears a Miru that is both light green, and dark green. Tools * Disk Launcher * Bladed Disks Abilities and Traits Abilities Miha is a Le-Matoran and as such is quite athletic. She also has a large intellect for someone her age. She isn't the best in battle, although she can hold her own in one, as proven when she took on two Toa and one Skakdi by herself. She now can draw upon determination to gain superstregnth. Traits A combination of the four largest influences in her life, Miha’s personality traits are hard to describe. She is hotheaded and brash, inheriting this from her brother and two sisters. She has a very short temper, and keeps grudges for very long times. But she also has a blinding sense of justice, and will sacrifice herself to save her friends if needed. She is against killing foes in general, preferring to save their life if there is a choice, although she will do what she needs when the situation demands it. Miha has a very large intellect, being able to devise battle plans in an instant, and understand the basics of elemental powers without having access to them herself. Relationships Friends and Allies *Skyra Daring *Virthee *The Visic Family *Havon *Hau Karda *Mimira *Odhrán Felicano Weald *Odhrán's Crew Enemies *Lohkar *Lohkar's Crew *Drome *Kadon *Vidar *Ronkshou Quotes "I've information vegetable, animal, and mineral, I know the cures for disease, and I quote the ailments historical From Abasia to Zygomycosis, in order categorical; I'm very well acquainted, too, with matters mathematical, I understand equations, both the simple and quadratical, About illness theorem I'm teeming with a lot o' news, With many cheerful facts about the cause of Meningitis. I'm very good at integral and differential calculus; I know the scientific names of diseases Pathogen-ical In short, in matters vegetable, animal, and mineral, I am the very model of a modern General-Practitioner." - Miha describing herself in a poem she wrote. "She tried ta murder me at the age o' two. Twice." - Lohkar Trivia * Miha was originally intended to be a nice, carefree Matoran. Certain circumstances changed that aspect of her. *She dislikes all of NStephenH's chars. (Tegam, Tangrua, Amakav, and most of all Ning.) Category:Matoran Category:Characters Category:Visic Category:Mark Bearers Category:Le-Matoran